


7:30, you and me

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Day 8, Drabble, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, parse positive, single and bitter is better together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Swoops saves Kent in front of the media





	

Kent told himself that today was a day only made for going to work and lying in bed. That was it. No watching sappy Hallmark movies. No binge-eating ice cream out of the carton. No drinking an entire bottle of wine by himself. Those cliche single-on-Valentine’s-Day years were far behind him, or so he told himself.

He went about his day at the rink firmly ignoring the signs hanging up for Valentine’s themed events and the decorations everyone put up around the offices. During one of his meetings, Kent swore the cherub poster on the wall was glaring at him, so he just had to glare back. That was the only time he let it all crack is composed, clearly indifferent exterior. At least that’s what he thought his exterior looked like. Swoops didn’t agree. 

Practice went smoothly. Today was the day for Kent to be mic’d up, so he had to watch some of the things he said, but for the most part he had fun. All the lines were clicking well together. Robins had been on fire all day. Missie blocked almost every shot. It was a solid time. Kent breathed easy about their upcoming game in Toronto. 

Candice called him over to her in the hallway back to the locker rooms. She said she’d take the mic off him for a soundbyte or two. 

“So, Parson, looks like you had a lot of energy out on the ice today,” she started her lead. Kent nodded, ignoring the feeling that he knew where this was headed. “Any of that left for some plans tonight? It is Valentine’s Day.”

He should have know what the soundbyte would be about. These little Aces TV things were rarely about hockey, and given the day...He’d just been hoping he could have avoided all of this. 

He opened his mouth, trying to formulate some semblance of an intelligent and unrevealing answer when he buckled forward under the hard slap of something on his back. He turned to see Swoops standing there. 

“You better have enough energy for our dinner tonight! I told you, I’m cooking this time,” Swoops said with a little too much excitement. Kent let out a surprised huff. He clapped him on the back again before turning down the hall. He called out behind him just before he rounded the corner. “Seven thirty!”

“Uh,” Kent eloquently put, “yeah. Troy and I got our bro thing. Gotta make time for your guys, right?”

They asked a few more inconsequential questions and let him loose to go shower and get changed. 

He ignored the banter about Robins’ hot date and strippped down quickly to get showered and outta there as fast as he could. Kent couldn’t put his finger on it, but Swoops seemed off, like too forced earlier. He knew the guy was just saving Kent’s sorry ass yet again, but…He let it go. Once he was home he could just go to bed and forget anything even happened. 

Kent got home without any further sidetracks or confusion. He opened the door to find the light of his life waiting for him, meowing loudly once he was inside. He picked her up and went about his routine one-handed of setting down his keys, toeing off his shoes, shoving his duffle in the front closet. 

Once he got down to dishing out Kit’s food, his phone went off. 

Text from Swoops:  _ i wasnt kidding earlier. u and me. 7:30. im bringing the chow. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
